


Top Of The World

by xSophie2x



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: I hope you'll enjoy this short something! :)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this short something! :)

# Asher couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous, not even for a football game. He knew that, technically, he had no reason to be. He was being silly, seeing how well things had turned out lately.  
And yet here he was, shooting a look in the direction of the girl with the big black curls who had pulled through for him more than most of his friends from afar, as she was talking with Spencer. His heart pounding in his chest, as he gathered the courage to do what he told himself to do when he saw her again. To do what seemed like the next logical step to him.

He was sorry to say that they hadn't really talked anymore since their last kiss, or their first kiss as he would rather call it, not thinking about what had happened last year. But he couldn't really blame Olivia, with everything that had been going on lately.  


A resolute sigh escaped his lips as he took a look at her, her familiar smile lighting up her face and he could imagine the sound of her laughter bubbling past her lips as Spencer said something funny. 

Determinedly, before he could lose his nerve, he stood up and made his way over to her. 

'Hey,' he said once he'd reached their table and tapped his fingers lightly on the wood, giving Spencer a quick nod in greeting. 'Liv, can we talk?'  


'Eh, sure,' she replied, shooting a look at Spencer. He remained silent, understanding her unspoken question, and gathered his things to leave. Asher tapped his foot on the ground, waiting until Spencer had left before taking his spot at the table across from Olivia.  


She smiled, her eyes bright as she pricked her fork in her lunch. 'Hey. What's up?' she asked, seemingly happy to see him. 

Asher couldn't suppress a grin, as she still seemed to have their kiss in mind just like him. He hoped he was right by doing this. But maybe he was stupid to be so nervous. 

'I, uh, was wondering if you were free on Saturday,' he managed, forcing the words past his lips before he could chicken out again.

‘Well, I’ve got nothing to do yet,’ Olivia chuckled softly, tilting her head at him in surprise at the question. ‘Why?’ 

Asher chuckled, biting his lip nervously. ‘Because I… I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me then,’ he managed, fumbling his hands in his lap under the table, his breath catching in his throat as she took the time to answer. ‘If you want of course.’ 

Olivia remained silent for a moment, her eyes widening slightly in surprise at the question, but Asher didn’t miss the soft smile that played at her lips and the bright look in her eyes. A hopeful feeling blossomed in his chest. 

‘Asher…’ she started, opening her mouth to continue, but fell silent when Asher did the same. 

‘I just… thought it would be nice to do, after yesterday,’ he explained, both of them having their kiss in mind. 

Olivia nodded, a soft smile on her face. ‘Yeah, of course,’ she started, the relief lifting the weight from Asher’s shoulders and a soft chuckle escaping his lips. ‘That sounds really nice,’ she continued. ‘But…’ 

‘What is it?’ Asher asked worriedly, wanting to reach out. Buts weren’t good. He knew that much. 

Oliva chuckled, leaning forward a little. ‘But…’ she started, emphasizing the word as Asher wouldn’t let her finish the first time. ‘I kinda thought we were at that point already.’ 

‘What?’ Asher’s eyes widened, the shock at the comment washing over him. 

He wasn’t expecting that. 

Olivia snorted softly, clearly having figured that much, but her cheeks were dusted pink as she felt awkward talking about this. 

Asher leaned forward a little, a smile pulling at his lips. ‘Seriously?’ 

Olivia chuckled, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. ‘Yeah.’ 

Asher let out a laugh at that, Olivia looking up at him. ‘I’ll pick you up on Saturday at seven then,’ he commented, grinning. 

‘That sounds great,’ Olivia grinned in response, leaning further over the table towards him and catching his lips in a quick kiss. 

Asher closed his eyes, her lips feeling soft on his like they belonged. His heart pounded in his chest, and he instinctively held his hand at the back of the head of his new girlfriend. He knew how lucky he'd gotten with this. With her. 

When she pulled back, Olivia’s eyes sparkled and Asher was sure that his didn’t look much different, a wide smile on his face. A happy feeling washed over him. 

‘Okay then,’ Olivia grinned happily. ‘Saturday it is.’ 

Asher nodded, smiling over at her with wide eyes as she went back to her lunch. She looked up with pink cheeks as she caught him still looking at him, pushing her lunch over at him a little. ‘Do you want to try some?’ 

‘Sure,’ Asher responded, taking a bite and shooting her a smile. ‘It’s good,’ he said, before changing the subject to something light-hearted. It was inevitable that Jordan joined for them lunch eventually, not having a clue of what had been going on earlier, and while neither Asher or Olivia said a word about it anymore, Asher couldn’t help but notice the small, happy smiles that Olivia sent his way when Jordan was too distracted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
